Rival in Love (Alt Hellhound)
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Alt Hellhound. Chat gets green-eyed when he sees his princess being "courted" by one dirty villain.


**After discovering the Chat Blanc episode, I theorized, and hoped, that Marinette finally discovers Adrien is Chat Noir.**

**Reminding everyone of Queen Wasp...**

**This leads to a lot of mix feelings, hurt, and then reconciliation which soon leads to what we all have been waiting for...**_**Identity Reveal!**_

**Marinette is not the only one who kno****w****s about Adrien's secret identity...**

**Now enjoy!**

**Sigh. I swear **_**"Hellhound"**_** is my favourite Miraculous fanfiction which I made so far.**

* * *

He waited until she stopped gaping, _loudly. _He can't blame her. He felt the same way when he found out she was the princess Hellhound kept talking about.

_Minus the gaping part._

_Gods. If Adrien knew who he was, he'd freak out over what he's about to do, just so that he could finally get his hands on a bunch of magical jewelry._

Clearing his throat, Hawk Moth bows before Marinette, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

The moment they were taken by a giant nine-tailed dog, Marinette knew she has nothing to worry about as long as she has her friends by her side. Especially the ones in costume disguised in dog costumes.

But when she bumped into Hawk Moth, her mind wandered to the last three times they met, _while she was Marinette and not Ladybug._

The first time was when he saved her from falling off a building.

That was also the first time she discovered he has wings. _Giant _wings. On his back.

The second time was when she was upset at being expelled from school. He happened to land on her balcony, upset that he was defeated once again.

That was the first time she saw the sad side of him, the side of him who wanted to obtain the Miraculouses in order to regain what he once lost.

_Someone he lost..._

Their third encounter was when her classmates stole the Miraculouses Master Fu entrusted her.

_Well_... technically, they didn't "_stole_" them. She was out cold after what Mayura did to her. She never expected her classmates to come visit her. Only for them to find Tikki. And the Miraculous Box.

_And then Lila convinced them to be heroes..._

Luckily, Hawk Moth never got to see Marinette turn into Ladybug nor vice-versa. But he did discover who the new Guardian of the Miraculous was.

_Until, she gave them back to her master._

She managed to snap out of if, flashing the best _"not freaked-out" _smile she can muster, "_Nice to meet you too... __**k-kind... sir...**_?"

She was caught by surprise when Hawk Moth took one of her hands..._and __**kiss**__ it..._

She quickly withdrew her hand away. She could hear what sounded like slow, silent growling and breathing behind her.

_This was going to be one weird night._

* * *

_He doesn't know how long he could keep up with the charade._

It was suppose to go according to plan; Go undercover, they get discovered, they fight the bad guys... _Dogs._

They create a distraction, allowing Marinette to hide and transform into Ladybug.

They break the akumatized object, release the black butterfly, magically fix everything with Lucky Charm, and save the day.

The bad guy with the butterfly mask and the admittingly slick purple threads who promised the giant nine-tailed dog that he would watch over his princess... which is also _**HIS **_princess..._was __**N**__**OT**__ part of the plan._

While Rena Rouge and Carapace followed Hellhound, he stayed behind with Queen Bee to keep a close eye on Marinette.

_A __**VERY**__, close eye._

His boyfriend instincts kicked in the moment Hawk Moth led her to the balcony.

Fearing Hawk Moth would interrogate Marinette, he left Queen Bee alone with the dogs (much to the yellow heroine's protests) and secretly followed his girlfriend, and his worst enemy.

"You know you're full of surprises." Hawk Moth told Marinette.

The butterfly villain continues to compliment Marinette, to the point of making her blush.

And making a certain cat hero's face turn completely red that it looked like it was about to explode.

Chat took a deep breath... And another after Hawk Moth said something that made Marinette giggle.

He reminded himself of the mission at hand. He is also reminded of the many times his other friends would exaggerate that Marinette would _end up_ with Butterfly Brain at some point, only for Marinette to call them out for their ridiculous over-reacting.

_Now if he could just get Mothball away from his princess..._

_**Forever...**_

Hellhound returned. Luckily, he still wasn't aware that Team Miraculous were incognito and were literally under his nose.

He announced the dance in honor of his princess to begin. Sadly, Hawk Moth didn't give him the power to shrink and dance with her.

So he did the most horrific thing Chat feared the most...

_Letting __**Hawk Moth **__da__nce with his princess...!_

Chat waltzed with Rena while he keeps a close eye on Hawk Moth. It was evident that Marinette was, _uncomfortable _dancing with the one who akumatized her friends and family. But the more Hawk Moth acted (_ugh!_) courteously towards her, and the more they danced...

_The more Marinette __**smiled... and having fun...**_

Chat led Rena towards Marinette and switched partners, leaving the disguised fox heroine with Hawk Moth, while he gets his princess. To the cat hero's dismay, Marinette was smiling blissfully as if she just dance with Prince Charming.

_**He **__was her Prince Charming!_

Chat cleared his throat, snapping her out of her daze. He only said a few words when someone grabbed Marinette and gave him Rose. He searched frantically for his girlfriend and found her... _Being twirled by __**Butterfly Brain.**_

_Then dipped her..._

Many times Chat would find a way to separate Marinette from Hawk Moth; Bumping Rose against the bad guy (Sorry Rose), "accidentally" tripping him, throwing knives at him, etc.

But every time, Mothball manages to evade _every one _of them.

_It was a surprise that he wasn't suspicious of knives being thrown at him._

Chat sighed in dismay. At the same time, wondered why Moth Face bothered to akumatize people if he was that quick on his feet.

The next time Chat looked at Marinette, _something inside him snapped._

Marinette was gazing at Hawk Moth the _**same **_way she gazes at _**Adrien.**_

_His worst nightmare has been realized._

_Marinette was __**falling for HAWK MOTH!**_

_Sorry guys, but playing Dress-Up is officially over._

* * *

_"Who's over-reacting now?!"_

Chat shrunk at his teammates' glares. Okay... Maybe it wasn't a good idea to suddenly jump on Hawk Moth. Then he wouldn't have the chance to unmask him. And then the others. And they wouldn't have been caught in Hellhound's tails.

_He should've known better that Marinette would __**NEVER **__fall for the villain._

_He should've also considered the age gap._

"Glad you could come, kids." Hawk Moth smirked, examining Chat's staff which was dropped during the recent battle, "Very sneaky. Where ever did you get those ridiculous costumes?"

"Hey!" Queen Bee protested.

Hawk Moth studied the group an realized, "Where's Ladybug?"

Marinette tensed. She hopes no one saw her nervously touching her purse.

"No matter. She'll come for you." He turns to Hellhound.

The team struggles to break free as Hellhound uses one of his free tails to reach Chat Noir's miraculous.

Marinette knew she has to do something, even if it means exposing herself as Ladybug. But what can she do in her current situation? Hawk Moth would...

_Hawk Moth... Hellhound..._

Marinette shuddered at even the thought of, _it. _She begs her brain for another way, but the closer Hellhound's tail was getting to Chat Noir's ring, she has no other choice.

"No don't!" She mustered the most pleading voice and embraced Hawk Moth's arm.

The butterfly villain just smiled in amusement as he looks down to face her, "Oh don't worry, Princess. You still...!"

Hellhound's tail stopped an inch from Chat's ring. Both Chat and Hellhound froze in shock with their mouths wide open as they stared at the same direction.

They weren't the only two. Almost everyone in the room, including the dogs, gaped in complete shock at the _horror _they just witnessed.

_Marinette... just kissed... __**HAWK MOTH?!**_

Hawk Moth was equally shocked, even after Marinette's lips left his masked cheek.

Chat's blood boiled until his entire self turned red with rage. That tremendous rage gave him the strength to break free from Hellhound's tail, allowing him to tackle and knock Hawk Moth to the ground.

Hellhound attempted to snatch him up again, but Marinette temporarily blinds him by extending Chat's staff and knocking him on the head. This gave the other heroes the chance to escape, retrieve their weapons, and free Hellhound's prisoners.

Chat furiously fought Hawk Moth. In the process of doing so, led to the large chandelier to break off and fall... _**down on MARINETTE!**_

Fortunately for everyone, she was _saved!_

_By...__**HAWK MOTH?!**_

_It's a good thing they got the civilians out._

Marinette knew this wasn't the first time she was saved by her enemy, but why save her _again? _And after she... _you guys know so I'm not writing it down._

Marinette managed to snap out of her confused state, found a hiding place, and transformed into Ladybug without Hawk Moth knowing.

When she finally joined her teammates, she receives an exaggerated, angry text message from Rena Rouge about the _**proper **_way to stop villains from destroying your friends.

* * *

"Okay. I totally let my envy get the best of me and almost jeopardized the mission." Adrien turned to his friends as he attempts to apologize to them.

"No. It's on me." Marinette looked down in guilt, "I'm used to Hawk Moth being evil, and he was _sooooo... _(notices her friends scowling and/or surprised faces) So... Just not... evil. I blame myself. And my vulnerable female hormones."

She cuddles Cookie in her arms for comfort, and even pats his head. It was sweet that Unique said that she was more worthy of being his owner rather than the woman who caused her own puppy to be akumatized.

Alya crosses her arms, "Well... You're not planning on marry him..."

_"Hey!" _Marinette glared at her friend, but was unprepared when her friends tackled her in a big, group hug.

The group of friends shared a big laugh until the band the mayor hired began to play. Since they were now special guests at the party, they decided to join in the fun.

Adrien approaches Marinette, and just as he was about to ask her for a dance, his father shows up.

"Oh, Adrien." Gabriel spotted his son, "I hope you don't mind."

It didn't seem right. After what happened with Hawk Moth, he was determined to have the next dance with Marinette.

_Then again... He wants his father's approval in the near future..._

"Have fun." Adrien winked and then left.

Marinette was confused, but when Gabriel held his hand out for her, she finally realized her boyfriend's intentions and accepted his father's offer.

As Gabriel led Marinette to the dance-floor, she is reminded of her dance with Hawk Moth. She shakes away the feeling and decided to enjoy the rest of the night with her friends.

For a moment there, Gabriel thought Marinette had found out his alter-ego, but she just complimented him on his dancing.

He had to admit though, he never expected she would do, _that__, _just so she could save the heroes.

_And his son._

Truthfully, he was glad he didn't succeed.

But one day, he _will_ have those miraculouses.

For now, he's going to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

**Yeah. Sorry about that guys, but I really want to write THAT scene. I am prepared to take any complaints towards my story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
